Bmah
FFR Profile }} bmah is an admin that arose after nois-o-re had stepped down from his position as site admin. He is responsible for moderation of most of FFR's forums, as well as the as the acceptance of new tournaments that are hosted by users. Since bmah became administrator, he has quickly grown to become a fan favorite as his nature in handling posts are more relaxed and posts away regularly from an admin perspective. In-Game Files * 101 Kittens * 13th, Friday * A FLOWER GARDEN * Angel Stays On This Ground -Vocal Remix- * Another day * Aragami * asterisk * BEER * BEER? FOR BATHING!! * BEER MY FRIEND * beer(party)tune * beyond the summer sky ~Maid To Order~ * bossa nova of december * Breakcore Ein Prosit * Caixa D'Aqua * Calling * Camel * Casino fire Kotomi-chan * center piercing * Champions (feat. Harry Brooks Jnr) * cheerful forest * Circuitry * Connect (HOUSE SOUL REMIX) * DESIRE DRIVE (LLS HARDCORE REMIX) [Heavy] * DESIRE DRIVE (LLS HARDCORE REMIX) [Standard] * DESTINY * Devilz Sacrifice * Diamond Dust Zone – Act 1 * Ding Dong Song [Standard] * Disc Jockey MIKE * Disco Balls * Disconnected * DO IT YOURSELF * Doomsday * Double Helix * Dreadnought [Heavy] * Dreadnought [Standard] * ecstatic ghost party as Nightmare * ELECTRiCiTY * elegante * ETERNAL DRAIN [Heavy] * Euphoric Field (Final Shaft Remix) * Flesvelka * Floating Hour * Fly away -mix del matador- * For Your Love * Funny Funky Freaky * Futurity * G air * Galaxy in Toybox [Heavy] * Galaxy in Toybox [Light] * Gene Gadget Zone - Act 1 * Grassland Filled With Fighting Spirit * Gym Training Montage * Gynandromorph * Halcyon * Happy Rainbow * Heel and Toe * Her Majesty * Highway Highway DESTINY * Holy Samba Land * honki sentai majirenjaa -MAJI eurobeat version- * I breathe the cosmos * ice valley "beyond the searoad" * In The Wind * JULIA * JULIAN * Just Hold On * Kanon-Kanon * Keep It Short * Koisuru VOC@LOID * Lapis -The Heavens Remix- * Laser Shooter * lifework * Lorem Ipsum * Love & Justice * Lunar Landing * LUV CAN SAVE U * LUV TO ME 2011 * memories * MEPHISTO * Meteor Lights * Miraiya * moon_child -Go with the flow- * morning grory * Music (For Kirby) * Necropotence * NEW ANACHRONISM -I can't become the hero anymore- * New Windy Paradise * No One * Okusenman! -Hardcore Mix- * ORIENTAL SEA!! * Our Journey and Epilogue. * Papyrus's Adventure * Piano Concerto 1 'ANTI-ARES' (For Kirby) * Progressive jikuu shoujo! Urashima Taroko-chan! * Puzzle * Radius ~Hacker No Yabou~ * Rampage * Ready to go * Requiem -Dies irae- * reveal yourself * Rock Rock Rock (t+pazolite Remix) * Run Away * SAMBISTA * Seagull * Sexperation * SHI*O*KA*RA* * Shippuujinrai * Sleepmix Strikes Back * Sokuseki! Nouchoku Music System * SpaceLand☆TOYBOX * spanish * Starlight * StarmineX -HappyHyperStarmiX- * Strength * Summer Time Perfume * summerghost * Sunshine rainy [Heavy] * Sunshine rainy [Light] * The Formula * The party's starting! * Time to Eye * Timepiece phase II (High-transparency Mix) * Toki * Tokimori Uta * Touch Me * Turn the Light * Tutti Frutti Summer Love * *Twinklesky* * unisonote * Until Tomorrow * Until Tomorrow v2 * WAIWAI230 * What's What * What You Are * wiinter dream * Wonder Bullfighter～A Barcelona cuando florece la lira～ * wonder weeny werewolf * Wonder World! v2 * World's Most Wanted Wiener * Xeno-Flow * X-Y-Z * Yay Yeah * You Gotta B-E-E-R! * You're My Number One * Zombie Killing, Blood Spilling Tournaments Events FFR Forum Awards * Best FFR Simfile Artist in 2010 * 1st place for Favorite Poster in 2011 * 1st place for Best FFR Simfile Artist in 2011 * 1st place for Next Mod in 2011Already a local mod before the voting began * 2nd place for Friendliest Poster in 2011 * 2nd place for Best Overall Poster in 2011 * 3rd place for Most Helpful Poster in 2011 * 1st place for Most Helpful Poster in 2012 * 1st place for Best Current Administrator in 2012 * 3rd place for Friendliest Poster in 2012 * 3rd place for Best FFR Simfile Artist in 2012 * 3rd place for Best Current Moderator in 2012 * 3rd place for Best FFR File from 2012 in 2012 * 1st place for Best FFR Simfile Artist in 2013 * 1st place for Best Current Administrator in 2013 * 1st place for Hall of Fame in 2013 * 2nd place for Most Helpful Poster in 2013 * 3rd place for Best Overall Poster in 2013 * 1st place for Best Current Administrator in 2014 * 2nd place for Best FFR Simfile Artist in 2014 * 3rd place for Best Heavy File in 2014 * 3rd place for Best Challenging File in 2014 * 2nd place for Best Current Administrator in 2015 * 2nd place for Best Light File in 2015 (Galaxy in Toybox [Light]) References Category:Simfile Judge Category:Administrator Category:FFR user Category:FFR simfile author Category:Game Manager Category:Alberta